


[ART] The Cat Who Came To Stay

by mortmere



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere





	[ART] The Cat Who Came To Stay

This piece of art is dedicated to all of you who have kept Dr. Black's cat alive and well in the Lewis household. Monty - hardly a minute of screen time, but the cat is still with us! <3

  
[The Cat Who Came To Stay](http://mortmere.deviantart.com/art/The-Cat-Who-Came-To-Stay-594641908) by [mortmere](http://mortmere.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
